


your mess is mine

by hockeydyke



Series: Samwell Women's Hockey [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Grocery Shopping, Meeting the Parents, National Women's Hockey League, This is real sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeydyke/pseuds/hockeydyke
Summary: This is Celeste's first season in the NWHL, her first time meeting Jordan's family as her girlfriend, and probably her first time cooking a meal for this many people. And she has to deal with all of it without getting kicked out of Walmart.Part of my December 2018 holiday prompt fills!





	your mess is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first of quite a few of the prompts I'll be posting in the next few days. If you sent a prompt I will be eventually answering your ask with the link to the prompt fill here on ao3. Some of the asks have multiple prompts so I won't be answering those until I finish all related prompts. Thanks!!

“Babe. Babe. Babe!” 

 

Celeste does her best to ignore Jordan, but there’s only so long she can go before she gives in. Jordan only calls her  _ babe  _ when she wants something. They’ve been dating for nearly seven months now. Celeste is starting to get a hang of understanding her, more than she’s ever understood anyone before. It kind of frightens her sometimes, how in sync they can be. 

 

“Baaaabe.” 

 

“What?” Celeste finally snaps, looking from the shelf of pasta sauce jars to Jordan, slouched forward as she leans over the end of their shopping cart. She’s holding a box of some sugary kids cereal that Celeste normally wouldn’t be caught dead having in her apartment. 

 

“Pleaaaase?” Jordan asks, like this isn’t the third thing she’s impulsively grabbed to throw into their cart. 

 

“Fine,” says Celeste. “I swear, if you get anything else that isn’t on the list, then you’re footing the bill.

 

Jordan sticks her tongue out at Celeste, but stops with the shelf grabbing, so Celeste counts it as a victory. She shows Jordan the list and sends her off to find some bread, which is by far the easiest thing on the list. It’s hard to mess up bread. 

 

One of the wheels on the cart is broken, so the whole thing keeps shifting to the right while Celeste wheels it down the aisle. It squeaks, too, which would probably be okay, except the bright store lights are starting to give Celeste a headache and every noise sounds especially magnified because it seems like they’re the only people in this 24-hour Walmart right now. Maybe they’re the only people left alive on Earth. Celeste isn’t quite sure. All she knows is that they are somehow hosting both of their parents tomorrow and it needs to be  _ perfect _ , because even though Celeste has met Jordan’s parents before, this is her first time meeting them as Jordan’s girlfriend.

 

It’d be fun if they came up to Boston for one of your games, Jordan had said. 

 

I’m visiting most weekends anyway, let’s just pick some day in the fall, she’d said.

Celeste, a fool had agreed. And somehow had forgotten to check her calendar to make sure there were no other conflicts. It had been Jordan who’d alerted her to this critical mistake the week before the game. 

 

“Hey, your dad said he’s coming that weeknd too. Are we going to, like, have dinner with all the parents?” Jordan had said to Celeste while they both brushed their teeth in the bathroom of Celeste’s apartment. She was looking down at her phone-- no doubt texting Charles at that very moment. 

 

“Shit,” Celeste had said, and hadn’t really stopped saying it since. 

 

So here they were, prepping last minute for tomorrow’s family dinner because Jordan’s game had finished later than expected, and then there was traffic getting into the city, and then-- well, they’d gotten a little distracted once they’d made it to Celeste’s apartment, which was really their own fault. Celeste had been hoping for another round once they finished grocery shopping, but this trip is proving to be more of a challenge than expected, so they might just have to call it a night and go straight so sleep after this. 

 

She turns into another aisle and jumps nearly a foot into air when she crashes right into Jordan.

 

“Crisse, Jordan!”

 

“There you are!” Jordan, to her credit, is unfazed. She drops a bag of hot dog buns into the cart. That is definitely not bread, but it’ll have to do. 

 

“Okay, we’ve got most everything, but I was thinking that maybe we could also make--” 

 

The cart wheels let out a frighteningly high squeal as Jordan pitches herself over the side and sits down among their groceries. Celeste puts her face in her hands. If there were other people in this Walmart they would most certainly have been thrown out by now. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Jordan says, leaning forward to hook her hand around Celeste’s wrist. She’s probably squishing all of their groceries. “You gotta relax. It’s going to be great. My dad loves you. My mom loves you. My sister will definitely love you.”

 

“Your  _ sister  _ is coming?” Celeste asks, voice cracking. Jordan had three and Celeste has only just managed to figure out all of their names. God forbid she has to figure out their personalities now, too. 

 

“Yes, I said that! Morgan. She’s a Habs fan, okay? You’ll get along fine.”

 

“Oh my god,” Celeste says. 

 

“Alright, we’re checking out right now. Once I figure out how to get out of this cart.”

 

That gets Celeste laughing, at least. Giggling, actually-- so hard that she has to sit down, on the scuffed tile floor next to the cart. Jordan peeks at her through the metal bars of the cart and she looks so ridiculous that Celeste breaks down into another fit of laughter, and then--

 

Of course, it’s then that another person squeaks by with their cart. An older woman, mid-fifties, with a chin-length haircut dyed an unnatural purple-red. She gives them a disapproving look and pushes her cart right on by to the next aisle. Once she’s gone Celeste meets Jordan eyes and they cackle at each other until Jordan finally manages to get out of the cart and they speed toward the checkout and finish up this cursed shopping trip as fast as they can.

 

Celeste drives them home at twice the usual speed and they manage to get all the bags inside in one trip, although Jordan drops a carton of eggs in the process. Only two break, thankfully. They put the groceries away in record time, keeping up a steady banter while they do so. They must have hit a second wind, because Celeste feels goofy and energetic and alive.

 

“We should get a dog,” says Jordan while she tries to figure out where to put ketchup. She eyes the fridge, then the cupboard. 

 

“Maybe when I’m not living in a tiny apartment,” Celeste says, taking it from her hands and replacing it with her own hand.

 

“Cat, then. Until you move into a house. Then a dog.”

 

“Only if you clean the litter box,” Celeste says. She didn’t grow up with pets. “Have you ever even had a cat before?”

 

“Barn cats, yeah. And plenty of dogs.” 

 

“Wow. I guess you're a pet expert, then.” Celeste kisses her cheek and tosses the ketchup on the counter. It’s the last thing remaining to be put away and Celeste really can’t be bothered to deal with it right now.  “I’ll think about it. Take me to bed, please.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jordan says. She picks Celeste up and throws her over her shoulder, which is something that Celeste will never quite be ready for. She yells at Jordan, then goes quiet when she thinks about how she might wake up their neighbors, and then shouts again when Jordan throws her on the bed, because fuck it, they’re going to be loud enough in a minute anyway.

 

Sorry, neighbors. They better get used to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had sex. Truly a power couple.
> 
> Title from Vance Joy's Mess is Mine.
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr as @hockeydyke and twitter as @sydneykz12 (yes, I changed my handle. yes, I will eventually settle on one, but whoever had the one I want was deactivated by twitter and I can't figure out how to get a deactivated username. Anyone know how to do that??)


End file.
